vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexis Ayala
Pre-MUSH History Alexis, born Alexis Alaya in San Francisco California, 1981 A.D. upon the the day of Winter Solstice, December 21st. She was born to a married family of Derek and Erica Alaya. Alexis father was an English National, an attorney at law with ties to the U.S. State Department who often helped in Corporate Crime cases. Erica was an American, a medical student, at the time, studying at Johns Hopkins at the time of her birth. Alexis had a typical childhood, though she was very close to her parents, and always seem to take interest in her father's job in particular, finding her mother's job in nursing and ER a little too edgy, and father's job much less...gruesome. Sometime in her childhood, tragedy scarred the young Alexis, late in the 6th year of her life. Alexis father went to return home alone to visit family, he normally went 'home' on business trips as well, but this time he would get to see his brother. On the return flight, heading out from Heathrow on Pan Am Flight 103, a flight that was mysteriously one third empty. Heading home from Heathrow, Flight Pan Am 103 and it's 259 occupants met with disaster, as a bomb exploded over Lockerbie, Scotland. The explosion sent what was left of Pan Am 103 hurtling to the ground, it's occupants meeting with certain death, as well as 11 people on the ground in Lockerbie, there would be no survivors. The bomb was believed to have been placed by Libyan Terrorists, people who knew nothing of Derek Alaya, his wife, or his daughter Alexis. It was at that age, her mother studying for her Doctorate at UCLA Medical and working part time in nursing and ER, that Alexis went to live with her Grandfather. As it would have it, Alexis' Grandfather was a Japanese man, teaching Martial arts at a Dojo. Though at first he didn't want to teach Alexis, he soon found that there was no stopping her from learning, and if she was to learn, he would have her learn his way, with concentration, will, and focus, or as much as he could teach her. No small measure of sweat, blood and tears got Alexis through the next of her younger years. Though intelligent, her efforts to excel in school brought her no small measure of disparity and frustration. She was bound and determined to do well in both School and Martial-Arts, she would join the military her 18th year, if not earlier, and she would MAKE them accept her. Smart though she may have been, Alexis' willpower couldn't always carry her through however, she made it through High School with a B Average, and a slightly wounded pride. Her Grandfather had told her, that she had learned a valuable lesson in humility. At her 18th year, Alexis set off to join the United States Army. She was quickly told by her recruiter that working in Special Operations such as Green Berets, or the infamous and 'non-existent' Delta Force would be impossible for her, and she would not be able to be a 'grunt' either. Upset by her inability to MAKE the Army assign her to one of the least desired fields in the Armed Forces, Alexis decided to put herself as close as possible to learn the Modus Operandi of Military Armed Combat, or as close as she could see. Alexis joined the Ammunition MOS, to be an Army Armorer and Gunsmith. Ironically, instead of being out on the fields 'shooting terrorists' as she would have had it, after AIT and learning her MOS, Alexis spent a great deal of her time off the field working with the Army's Marskmanship Team. Able to use the Focus she'd learned, and still studied in Martial Arts to learn accuracy and concentration in marksmanship, Alexis actually enjoyed her time on the range. However, as much as Alexis enjoyed her time on the range, and even competing, when the opportunity for orders to work with the Resistance came up, Alexis was packed before they could tell her she wasn't going. Working with the Resistance, and ironically once more foiled by her skills and technical expertise, Alexis spent much of her time teaching resistance members in L.A. that were less skilled with Firearms, or not skilled at all, how to use them, and how to use them well. Though the need for 'men-at-arms' neccessitated Alexis' own first field experiences, and some might say, baptism by fire, into the leagues of those men who have the fire in thier eyes who have fought, and will continue to fight. When her enlistment came up, Specialist Alaya left the US Army to join the Resistance full time, using the opportunity to once more, do something that might not have seemed characteristic of her. Alexis used the opportunity working with the L.A. Resistance to become something different than herself, in an effort to teach herself to be a better person, and round out her rough edges, or die trying. Alexis is now an Armorer and an acting Liasion for the L.A. Resistance to the rest of the world, or whomeever they might need her to play 'Ambassador' or rather, 'Diplomat' too. IC HIstory OOC Information Character Information Alexis is played by her creator. Gallery category:Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:Original Character Category:Pilot Category:Resistance Category:OFC